Monkey D. Luffy/Historia/Podczas i po przeskoku
Podczas przeskoku Trening W pewnym momencie podczas przeskoku Luffy opanował Gear Fourth, dzięki któremu mógł sobie poradzić z bestiami na Rusukainie. Gdy zapytał Rayleigha, jak dzięki niemu zwiększyć siłę ataku, ten ostrzegł go przed konsekwencjami korzystania z niego. Później Luffy w pełni opanował tę technikę. Gdy Luffy uczył się, jak opanować Dominację Obserwacji, Rayleigh kazał mu uniknąć 100 ataków, nim będzie mógł coś zjeść. Gdy Luffy atakował na ślepo, przez przypadek uderzył obiad Rayleigha, za co został ukarany. Gdy leżał na ziemi, zwierzęta z wyspy przyniosły mu jedzenie, lecz Luffy odmówił. Podczas rozmowy Rayleigh zwrócił uwagę na zdolność do wyczuwania uczuć innych pirata. Wspomniał też, że są ludzie, którzy potrafią ujrzeć fragment przyszłości i zapytał Luffy'ego, co ten, by zrobił, gdyby kogoś takiego spotkał. Po nauczeniu Luffy'ego podstaw Dominacji, Rayleigh powiedział, że umiejętność Dominacji rośnie za każdym razem, gdy stawia się czoła silniejszemu przeciwnikowi. Powrót na archipelag Sabaody i przygoda na wyspie ryboludzi Spotkanie po latach Po dwóch latach od zakończenia wielkiej wojny na Marineford, nadszedł w końcu czas, kiedy Luffy mógł opuścić bezludną wyspę, na której od tamtego czasu odbywał trening. Przez ten czas chłopak stał się nawet władcą wyspy, na której żył do tej pory. Hancock i inne wojowniczki Kuja, przypłynęły po niego, aby pomóc mu w dostaniu się na Archipelag Saboady. Mugiwara, po odmówieniu Królowej Piratów ślubu, wspomniał, iż po półtorej roku treningu, Rayleigh nauczył go wszystkiego, czego mógł go nauczyć i dlatego od pół roku Słomiany znajdował się tutaj sam. Na koniec, Słomek pożegnał się ze wszystkimi zwierzętami z tej wyspy, dla których, był on władcą, po czym stwierdził, iż czas ruszać. Mugiwara, jeszcze przed dotarciem na Archipelag, otrzymał od Wężowej Księżniczki, wielki plecak z jedzeniem, oraz specjalny nos ze sztucznym wąsem, który ma nie pozwolić innym, na rozpoznanie jego twarzy. Na Saboady, kilka osób, podszywało się pod prawdziwych Słomianych Kapeluszy, ale mimo niezbyt przekonującego wyglądu, ludzie wierzyli, iż naśladowcy są prawdziwi. Przebrany Luffy, który ledwo zdążył dotrzeć na miejsce, przez przypadek swym plecakiem potrącił, osobę, która podszywała się pod niego samego. Wszystkim gapiom, wydawało się, że Monkey zostanie zabity, jako, iż zadarł ze Słomianym Kapeluszem, ale Mugiwara, który szedł sobie spokojnie, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, najpierw uniknął wystrzału z pistoletu, dzięki użyciu Haki Obserwacji, a następnie powalił on wszystkich fałszywych Słomianych, za pomocą Królewskiego Haki. Mimo tego, co miało miejsce chwile wcześniej, Słomek niosący na plecach ogromny plecak, szedł dalej, nie zważając kompletnie na zdziwienie ludności. Po pewnym czasie, natknął się on na osoby, które do tej pory publicznie podawały się za Zoro i Sanji'ego. Chłopak był nieco zdziwiony, tym jak zmieniła się przez te dwa lata jego dwójka przyjaciół. Prawdziwym planem tej wrogo nastawionej dwójki, było dostarczenie "wąsatego gościa", do ich kapitana, który był naśladowcą Słomianego. Na miejscu, do którego ta trójka dotarła, znajdowała się ogromna liczba innych piratów, którzy chcieli dostać się do Załogi Słomianego Kapelusza. Jednymi z takich osób, był warty 210 milionów Caribou, oraz warty 190 milionów, jego młodszy brat Coribou. Po chwili, całe zbiegowisko, zostało otoczone przez Marynarkę, oraz zaatakowane przez Pacyfistów. Jednemu z nich, od razu udało się rozpoznać prawdziwego Luffy'ego, pomimo jego przebrania. W tym momencie, została zdemaskowana, osoba, która do tej pory podawała się za Mugiwarę. Ta warta "zaledwie" 26 milionów fałszywka, została łatwo powalona przez przewodzącego Pacyfistom Sentoumaru. Powiedział, on, oszukanym piratom, że przypadkowo znajduje się tu również prawdziwy Słomiany Kapelusz, którego rozpoznał Px-5. Gdy w tej sytuacji, postać identyczna jak Kuma, wystrzeliła do zamaskowanego chłopaka, Monkey nie miał wyboru jak się ujawnić, czym wywołał szok wśród wszystkich dookoła. Mugiwara uniknął dzięki Haki Obserwacji jednego z promieni przeciwnika, po czym zaatakował go Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol, będąc w Gear Second i niszcząc tym samym Px-5. Luffy chciał już uciec, do miejsca, gdzie zrobił on rozróbę, przybyli prawdziwi Zoro i Sanji, którzy z łatwością pokonali, atakującego ich Pacyfistę. W tym momencie, Marynarka miała oficjalne potwierdzenie, iż Słomiani rzeczywiście wciąż żyją. Słomek, został nazwany przez szermierza dziewiątym, ze względu czas jego przybycia na Saboady, czym wciąż denerwował Sanji'ego, który przybył tu dużo później niż pierwszy Roronoa. Tuż przed ucieczką od Marynarki, Monkey, zauważył stojącego niedaleko Rayleigh'a, któremu podziękował za ostatnie dwa lata i zapewnił go, że zostanie Królem Piratów. Piekielnemu Trio, udało się uciec, ponieważ wsiedli oni na ptaka, na który przyleciał po nich Chopper, po czym wraz z nim wylądowali na Sunny, gdzie znajdowała się już reszta ich przyjaciół. Luffy najbardziej zachwycony był, Franky'm, który wyglądał jego zdaniem niesamowicie cool. Załoga nie mogła się jednak jeszcze sobą cieszy, gdyż niedaleko nich, znajdowały się okręty Marynarki. Jeden z nich, zaczął nawet strzelać do nich, ale przeszkodził Marines, statek Piratek Kuja z Hancock na pokładzie, która udawała, iż zrobiła to przypadkiem. Monkey wspomniał członkom Załogi, iż wylądował na Wyspie Kobiet, a jej mieszkanki, są teraz jego przyjaciółkami. Najbardziej zdenerwowany tym faktem był Sanji, który ostatnie dwa lata, spędził na wyspie pełnej Okama. W ucieczce z Archipelagu, Słomianym pomogli wszyscy ci, z którymi w ostatnim czasie trenowali. Po krótkiej chwili tłumaczenia przez Nami, tego, iż pokryte statki, nie mogą pływać po wodzie, którego Luffy kompletnie nie zrozumiał, Słomiani, których statek został dwa lata temu pokryty przez Rayleigh'a, zanurzyli się pod wodę i skierowali Sunny w kierunku Wyspy Ryboludzi. Podwodna podróż Krótko po wypłynięciu przez Załogę, w kierunku Wyspy położonej 10 tysięcy metrów pod wodą, Sunny, zaczęła schodzić, co raz głębiej i głębiej. Oczom Słomianym, ukazały się wtedy, skarby podwodnej przyrody, które Monkey i reszta podziwiali. Luffy zauważył pływające sobie po za bańką okrywającą ich statek, ryby, które chciał, wraz z Zoro złapać. Zostali oni jednak za to uderzeni przez Chopper'a i Usopp'a, którzy bali się o pęknięcie bańki. Nami miała im opowiedzieć, to co wie na temat pokrycia Sunny, ale wtedy Sanji dostał takiego krwotoku z nosa, który odrzucił go aż do oceanu. Na szczęście kuka, za pomocą rozciągniętej ręki, z powrotem wciągnął na statek. Nawigatorka opowiedziała Słomianym, iż bańka do pewnego stopnia się będzie rozciągać, dzięki czemu będą mogli używać dział, ale może ona nie wytrzymać zbyt dużej ilości dziur, dlatego należy uważać na różne skały i potwory morskie. Mimo słów Nami, kapitan i szermierz, ponownie chcieli za pomocą swoich umiejętności łowić ryby, tym razem w formie zawodów, ale i tym razem zostali uderzeni przez Usopp'a i Chopper'a, którzy byli lekko przestraszeni faktem, iż 70 % statków nie dociera do Wyspy Ryboludzi. Jako, że Sanji był w nieco złej kondycji, Monkey zwrócił się do Załogi, aby wspólnie zjedli śniadania, które znajdują się w jego plecaku otrzymanym od Hancock. Zanim jednak się za to zabrali, Franky postanowił im opowiedzieć, dlaczego Sunny wciąż była cała, mimo że Marynarka dowiedziała się o ich statku, a w bitwie z nią ucierpieli Duval i Hatchan, którzy Sunny rok temu. Jak się okazało, przez ten czas, ich przyjaciółka i zarazem środek transportu, była chroniona przez osobę, której zawdzięczają rozłąkę sprzed dwóch lat czyli Bartholomew'a Kumę, który był Oficerem armii Rewolucjonistów. Zdaniem cyborga, Shichibukai, który został zmieniony w ludzką broń, miał zaprogramowaną ostatnią misję, która polegała na ochronie ich statku. Na koniec dodał, iż Kuma jest człowiekiem, u którego mają dług wdzięczności, ale jeśli spotkają się z nim jeszcze kiedyś, to będzie on tylko bezduszną bronią. Załoga zeszła już na tyle głęboko, iż przestało do nich docierać światło. Po chwili na Słomianych, zaczął się wpychać statek ciągnięty przez wielką krowę, która była również kiedyś w Arlong Parku. Z tego statku, wrogowie mieli przejść na Sunny, ale dokonał tego tylko kapitan tamtych piratów, Caribou, które na Saboady, chciał dołączyć do Fałszywych Słomianych. Gdy pirat, zorientował się, iż reszta jego Załogi, odpłynęła bez niego, zmienił strategię i mimo bojowych planów, błagał Luffy'ego i reszta, aby pozwolili mu ze sobą płynąć przez pewien czas. Caribou, został przez Załogę związany, po czym jej członkowie z małymi wyjątkami, zaczęli rozmawiać o podwodnych prądach morskich. Oczywiście Mugiwara, podobnie jak Zoro, kompletnie nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Po chwili Słomek i reszta, zauważyli coś, co wygląda jak podwodny wodospad. Przerażony Caribou, radził im, aby przyjrzeli się dnu, gdzie spoczywa wróg rasy ludzkiej, Kraken. Ten przeogromny potwór, żywił się prawdopodobnie statkami, które wypłynęły przez nimi. W tej sytuacji, Luffy wpadł na genialny jego zdaniem pomysł, polegający na tym, że oswoi on Krakena. Jak można się było spodziewać, nie każdemu z Nakama Monkey'a, spodobał się ten pomysł. Po chwili, w kierunku Sunny, płynął statek, z którego wcześniej przybył Caribou. Chcieli oni uratować swojego kapitana, ale zostali pojmani przez jedną z macek potwora i zmiażdżeni przez niego. Luffy i Zoro, chcieli zaatakować Krakena, ale ze względu na bańkę, nie mogli tego zrobić. Niemożliwa była też ucieczka za pomocą Coup De Burst. Z pomocą, Załodze przyszedł Caribou, który bał się nieco o swoje życie i wpadł na pomysł, aby osoby, które chcą walczyć, nałożyły mniejsze bańki, służącego jako kombinezony do nurkowania. Po za okrycie Sunny, wyszli Mugiwara, Roronoa i Sanji, którzy mieli zająć się potworem. Po tym, gdy reszcie Załogi, udało się uchronić ich statek przez Krakenem, Słomiany użył Gear Third, wzmacniając przy tym ciało, za pomocą Haki Uzbrojenia. Jako, że ręka chłopaka, wyszła poza bańkę, zaczął on tracić lekko siły, przez co do walki, musiała dołączyć pozostała dwójka z potwornego trio. thumb|200px|Luffy pokonuje Krakena Gum-Gumowym Elephant Gunem. Ostatecznie, to właśnie Luffy, wykończył potwora, który był nieco osłabiony atakami kuka i szermierza, swoim gigantycznym atakiem. Mimo zwycięstwa, cała trójka, została po chwili wciągnięta przez prąd zstępujący, który spowodował ich zaginięcie. Reszta Załogi, była blisko bycia zaatakowanym przez potwora morskiego, przybierającego ludzką postać, ale tego uderzył Kraken, który kilka sekund później, wysłuchał rozkazu Słomianego, który pojawił się w jednej bańce, wraz z Roronoą i Sanji'm. Gdy wszyscy znajdowali się ponownie na statku, byli oni pod dużym wrażeniem, iż rzeczywiście Mugiwarze, udało się oswoić ogromną ośmiornicę. Dobra wiadomość, była taka, że Kraken miał ciągnąć ich statek, ale pojawił się problem, gdyż Nami stwierdziła, iż podwodny wulkan niedługo wybuchnie. Potwór ciągnący Sunny, natychmiast przyśpieszył, aby uniknąć wybuchu, który nastąpił już chwilę później. Załoga była w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, ale Monkey'a, sytuacja zagrożenia bardzo bawiła. W końcu Kraken, na rozkaz Mugiwary, wskoczył w wielką przepaść, która zdaniem Nami, prowadzi na Wyspę Ryboludzi. Ostatecznie, w sporej mierze dzięki umiejętnościom Usopp'a, Załodze udało się dostać na dno rowu oceanicznego, dziesięć tysięcy pod poziomem morza, gdzie oślepiało ich, niezwykle jasne światło, dochodzące z Wyspy Ryboludzi, która była otoczona bańką. To, co najbardziej interesowało Luffy'ego, to mięso jakie daje się do potraw, na tej wyspie. Po chwili jednak wszelkie rozmowy przerwało im, pojawienie się Bandy Potworów Morskich, na których ktoś siedział. Pojawienie się tej grupy, spowodowało nawet przestraszenie Krakena, który pozostawił Słomianych. Osoby siedzące na tych stworach, należały do załogi nowych piratów ryboludzi i chcieli, aby Monkey i reszta im się podporządkowali, gdyż w innym przypadku pójdą na dno. Jako, że znajdują się pod wodą, jedyną szansą ucieczki dla Słomianych, było użycie przez nich Coup De Burst. Gdy tamten Rybolud o imieniu Hammond, jeszcze raz złożył tę propozycję, Mugiwara, odmówił wybuchając przy tym śmiechem. W tej sytuacji zdziwiony gang, chciał zaatakować Załogę, ale tym udało się w ostatniej chwili uciec, dzięki użyciu, wcześniej wspomnianego Coup De Burst. Sunny, przebiło się przez bańkę, ale ich pokrycie zostało zerwane, przez co najbardziej ucierpieli użytkownicy owoców, którzy stracili przytomność. Gdy Luffy się obudził, wokół niego, znajdowali się Usopp, Chopper i Sanji, którzy również niedawno odzyskali przytomność. Słomianych, jak się okazało, uratowały syreny, a teraz Mugiwara, wraz z trójką przyjaciół, znajduje się w domu Keimi, na dnie oceanu, podczas gdy reszta nie wiadomo, gdzie się znajduje. Kłopoty w podwodnym raju thumb|200px|left|Luffy spotyka Syrenią Księżniczkę. Jako, że ubrania Słomka i reszty, zostały wysuszone, udali się oni na górę, za pomocą żółwiowej windy. Przyjaciółka, którą Słomiani znają jeszcze z Saboady opowiedziała im, iż mieszka na najniższym piętrze, z powodu niskiego czynszu, ale do wyższych, droższych pięter dochodzi światło. Hatchan, mieszka za to w dzielnicy Ryboludzi, która jest straszna, ale skoro są z nią, to zabierze ich tam. Miejscem, do którego przyjaciele się udali, była Zatoczka Syren, gdzie Sanji, widząc je wszystkie rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. Luffy w rozmowie z Keimi, powiedział jej, iż chce się spotkać z Jinbe'm, któremu złożył obietnicę, że się z nim zobaczy. Byłego Shichibukai nie ma jednak na razie na wyspie. Mugiwara, był z tego powodu nieco rozczarowany, ale po chwili pojawiła się tam królewska gondola, wraz z trzema braćmi Neptun: Fukaboshi'm, Ryuboshi'm i Manboshi'm, przed którymi Słomek miał się ukryć. Chcieli już oni odpłynąć, ale wtedy Sanji, dostał przeogromnego krwotoku z nosa, z powodu którego potrzebna była transfuzja krwi. Jeżeli kuk, przez pół godziny, zostałby pozostawiony, umarłby. Słomiani prosili Ryboludów i Syrenów o oddania krwi dla przyjaciela, ale jak się okazuje nikt tego nie zrobi, gdyż ludzie są uważani jako podrasa. Zasada nie dzielenia się krwią z ludźmi, jest tutaj jednym z praw, a wszystko to jest spowodowane, tym, iż kiedyś ludzie odmówili transfuzji krwi, dla ich bohatera Fisher Tigera. Gang Hammond'a z dzielnicy Ryboludzi, chciał zabrać Słomka i resztę ze sobą siłą, do kapitana nowych piratów ryboludzi Hody'ego Jones'a. Monkey najpierw jednak pokonał trójkę wrogów, po czym bez walki zmusił potwora morskiego do poddania. Słomiani, aby ratować Sanji'ego, zabrali królewską gondolę, obiecując przy tym, iż ją zwrócą, po czym udali się na niej do miasta. Tam, na szczęście udało się uratować Sanji'ego, dzięki transfuzji krwi od dwóch Okama. Luffy natomiast, w starciu z szermierzem z nogami ośmiornicy, który zablokował jego atak, zatruł się, ale dzięki starciu z Magellan'em w Impel Down, jego organizm wyprodukował przeciwciała. Czwórka Słomianych, znajdowała się wraz z Keimi, w pewnej kawiarni, której właścicielką była znana z przepowiedni Madame Shyarly. Pozwoliła ona przyjaciółce Załogi, oprowadzić Luffy'ego i Usopp'a po Wyspie. Najpierw jednak, udali się oni do Pappugg'a, u którego był Brook. Wraz z rozgwiazdą, trójka Załogantów, miała udać się na mięso z potworów morskich, co niezwykle ucieszyło Mugiwarę. Po krótkiej chwili, Brook zauważył list gończy, na którym znajdował Vander Decken IX, którego część Załogi widziało w statku widmo, gdy tu płynęli. Rybolud ten, wysyłał do księżniczki syren listy i paczki, które spowodowały jej przerażenie. Z tego powodu Król Neptun, wraz z armią szuka go aż do tej pory. Pappugg poinformował przy okazji znajdującą się tam część Załogi, iż Neptun, posiada trójkę synów, których już spotkali, oraz córkę, która jest syrenią księżniczką. W drodze do miejsca, gdzie przyjaciele chcieli się dostać, Luffy zauważył pewien budynek, na którym znajdowała się piracka flaga. Jak się okazało, była to fabryka słodyczy, na której znajdowała się flaga Charlotte Linlin, znanej jako Big Mom, pod której ochroną jest ta wyspa, jako jednej z czterech Yonko. Nie robi ona jednak tego za darmo, lecz za ogromną ilość słodyczy, co miesiąc. Jako, że chroni ona Wyspę Ryboludzi, po śmierci Białobrodego, Monkey uznał ją za miłą, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy skoro tak jak Shanks, należy ona do Imperatorów, to czy kiedyś ją spotka. Po tej rozmowie, podróżująca grupka, znalazła się w mieście celebrytów, gdzie znajdował się dom Pappugg'a. Jak przystało na znanego projektanta, dom rozgwiazdy był ogromny. W środku, Monkey, Usopp, Brook i ich dwójka przyjaciół, spotkali Nami, która targowała się ze sprzedawcą ubrań. Po krótkim przywitaniu, wszyscy opuścili jednak budynek, gdyż niespodziewanie, pojawił się tam władca tego królestwa Neptun, który zaprosił ich do Pałacu Ryugu. Dostać się tam mieli, na rekinie Megalo, który był ukochanym zwierzakiem księżniczki. W czasie drogi, Luffy i reszta, dowiedzieli się, iż w pałacu, znajduje się już Zoro, a tymczasem pozostali są szukani przez żołnierzy Neptuna. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Słomek, odłączył się od reszty i kierował się za pysznym zapachem, który zniknął, w momencie gdy chłopak natrafił na solidne drzwi, które jego zdaniem, były zaproszeniem na bankiet. Gdy wszedł do środka, zrobiło się strasznie ciemno, ale był w stanie zauważyć cudownie pachnące jedzenie. Idąc po nie, zachaczył jednak o coś miękkiego, co okazało się być ogonem ogromnej Syreniej Księżniczki, której imię to Shirahoshi. Płacząca syrena, myśląca, iż Luffy chce ją zabić, twierdziła, że się nie boi bo jest córką Neptuna, ale panicznie wołała przy tym swego ojca i braci. Monkey próbował jej się ze wszystkiego wytłumaczyć, ale za nim to zrobił, zauważył lecący z dalekiej odległości topór, który zablokował, chroniąc przy tym Księżniczkę. Chwilę później, pojawili się strażnicy, w poszukiwaniu intruza, ale Shirahoshi, powiedziała im, iż nikogo tam nie ma. Jak się przy tej rozmowie okazało, Słomiani zostali tu zaproszeni, aby zamknąć ich w lochu, a to z powodu zagrożenia dla przyszłości wyspy. Prawdziwym problemem dla straży, był jednak Mugiwara, który gdzieś nagle zniknął. Po tym jak ochrona sobie poszła, Syrena podziękowała Słomkowi za uratowanie jej rekina. Luffy natomiast, nie przejmował się słowami żołnierzy, będąc przy tym pewnym, że jego Załoga nie mogła dać się złapać. Shirahoshi, opowiedziała Monkey'owi, iż za tym toporem, który przyleciał, aż z tak dalekiej odległości, stał Vander Decken IX, który nienawidzi jej za to, że nie chce go ona poślubić, oraz może obrać sobie za cel cokolwiek zechce, więc dlatego, bojąc się o swoje życie, nie opuszcza ona wieży. W czasie, gdy Mugiwara, zajmował się jedzeniem, Księżniczka, podała mu swoje imię, mówiąc przy tym, że jest córką Neptuna i znajduje się w tutaj już od 10 lat. W pewnym momencie, Luffy nakrzyczał na dziewczynę, która się z tego powodu popłakała. Monkey dziwił się jak to możliwe, iż jest ona tak duża, a zarazem tak tchórzliwa, dodając przy tym, że nie lubi jej. Płacząca Shirahoshi uznała go za złego człowieka i kazała mu się wynosić, ale ten zaprosił ją na spacer, mówiąc, iż jeżeli coś będzie leciało w jej kierunku, to on, to odbije. Jak się okazało, Syrena, chciałaby udać się do Morskiego Lasu, ale twierdziła, że nie może zrobić czegoś tak samolubnego, gdyż sprawiłoby to innym kłopoty. Ostatecznie, wyraziła na to zgodę, lecz pojawił się problem z jej ogromnym rozmiarem, przez który, nie mogliby opuścić wieży. Monkey wpadł jednak na pewien pomysł, który polegał na tym, iż podróżowała w ustach jej rekina. Gdy w końcu, dostali się oni na zewnątrz, Mugiwara, zapytał Shirahoshi, co takiego znajduje się w Morskim Lesie, do którego chce się ona udać. Księżniczka odpowiedziała mu, że nagrobek, którego nigdy nie odwiedziła, przez te 10 lat. W czasie podróży tam, Słomiany zauważył kilku swoich przyjaciół, oraz leżącego na ziemi, całego poranionego Hatchan'a, który nie chciał powiedzieć, kto to mu zrobił, a jedynie kazał im opuścić wyspę. Miejscowa ludność, od razu gdy zobaczyła Monkey'a, zaczęli krzyczeć iż Słomiani to porywacze syren, a ich ostatecznym celem, jest Shirahoshi. Mimo, że dla wielu, wydawało się to niedorzeczne, po chwili z ust rekina, na którym przypłynął tam Mugiwara, wyszła właśnie Księżniczka. mały|200px|Luffy powala Deckena. Z tego powodu, Słomek, został związany wraz z Chopper'em, Sanji'm i Hatchan'em, pomimo tego, iż Syrena powtarzał wszystkim, że chłopak jej tylko pomagał. Po chwili jednak, Monkey zauważył, iż ktoś leci w ich kierunku. Tym kimś, był Vander Decken, którego oświadczyny i tym razem Księżniczka odrzuciła, przez co zdecydował się na próbę zabicia jej. Mimo bycia związanym, Mugiwarze udało się ochronić Shirahoshi, po czym ta go rozwiązała i odpłynęła na swoim rekinie. Monkey w tym czasie, powalił ogromnego potwora morskiego, po czym dołączył do niej, aby wspólnie mogli udać się do Morskiego Lasu. Na miejscu, ta dwójka, spotkała Franky'ego, wraz ze statkiem, oraz Jinbe'a, który był zszokowany widokiem Shirahoshi. Po chwili, pojawili się tam również, Chopper, Sanji i poharatany Hatchan. Cieśla Słomianych, załatwił dla Załogi mechanika, który pokryje ich statek. W Morskim Lesie, Księżniczka mogła w końcu odwiedzić grób, jak się okazało, należący do jej matki. Po tym, gdy zjawiła się również Nami, sytuacja została reszcie nieco przedstawiona. Wygląda ona tak, iż Neptun został pojmany, a co do reszty Załogi, to nic nie wiadomo. W końcu, do Załogi zwrócił się Jinbe, który niespodziewanie, przeprosił i zarazem podziękował za pokonanie Arlong'a, gdyż to właśnie on, był tym, który wysłał Ryboluda na East Blue! Ta wiadomość, spowodowała, iż były Shichibukai, musiał wyjaśnić wszystko Załodze, ze względu na krzywdy odniesione przez Nami. Rybolud opowiedział Słomianym, o nienawiści ludzi do jego gatunku, oraz o tym, że na tej wyspie piraci szaleli, ale tylko do momentu, gdy pod swoją ochronę, wziął ją Białobrody. Dodał do tego, iż pojawiły się wtedy dwie osoby, które chciały zmienić ten stan rzeczy: matka Shirahoshi, Otohime, oraz znany Mugiwarze z opowieści Hancock, Fisher Tiger. Jinbe zdecydował, iż Słomiani powinni wiedzieć więcej na temat historii tej wyspy i piratów Słońca, więc powiedział im między innymi o tym, co stało się z matką Księżniczki, a także jego kapitanem, ale w tym czasie, Luffy smacznie sobie spał i obudził się dopiero, gdy jego przyjaciel skończył. Jedynymi informacjami, jakie posiadali Monkey i reszta, to, to, że w pałacu Ryugu, znajduje się Hody ze swoim gangiem, który więzi Neptuna i jego żołnierzy, a tymczasem los Zoro, Brook'a, Usopp'a i Pappugg'a jest nieznany. Plan Jones'a, mógł wyjawić przyjaciołom, tylko będący w ciężkim stanie Hatchan, który stwierdził, iż wróg nie poprzestanie tylko na powstrzymaniu króla przed wyruszeniem. Gdy chciał powiedzieć więcej na ten temat, z lasu wyszedł wielki obrazowy den den mushi, który był podłączony do monitora. Na ekranie pojawił się sam Kapitan Nowych Piratów Ryboludów, który zapowiedział upadek i odrodzenie królestwa, którego królem będzie on. Oprócz tego, Rybolud, pokazał uwięzionego Neptuna, który już za 3 godziny, zostanie stracony na Placu Gyoncorde. Na koniec zwrócił się do Słomianych, którym ukazał uwięzionych w klatce przyjaciół, w pokoju, który zostanie zalany po egzekucji króla, a głowę samego Luffy'ego, Jones zgarnie, aby pokazać tym na powierzchni. Przy tym przemówieniu, Monkey po raz pierwszy usłyszał, o nagrodzie w wysokości 400 milionów za jego głowę, która bardzo go ucieszyła. Po tym, gdy reszta przypomniała mu, iż to nie czas na takie rzeczy, chłopak zdecydował o pokonaniu Hody'ego. Jinbe nie chciał mu na to pozwolić, ze względu na nienawiść Jones'a do ludzi, ale Mugiwara nie chciał go słuchać. W tej sytuacji, były Shichibukai podjął decyzję, o zatrzymaniu Słomka, siłą, pomimo walki ramię w ramię na Marineford. Monkey chciał wskoczyć na rekina, który miałby go zabrać do pałacu, ale Rybolud, przeszkodził mu dzięki swojemu karate, przez co zaczęła się między nimi prawdziwa walka. W czasie tego pojedynku pojawiła się Robin, która przypomniała, iż są przecież przyjaciółmi. Jinbe próbował uzmysłowić Mugiwarze, iż pokonanie przez niego Hody'ego, przypomni tylko mieszkańcom o niezmiennej historii. Mimo tego Słomiany wciąż chciał iść, ale Jinbe powiedział mu, aby zostawił to jemu. Jak się okazało Jinbe, chciał, aby Mugiwara pokonał przeciwnika, jako bohater tej wyspy, który wszystkich uratuje. W czasie trwającej bitwy na placu Gyoncorde, Monkey, cały czas znajdował się w ustach rekina Megalo i wyszedł z nich dopiero gdy Hody chciał dobić Neptuna. Bitwa o ojczyznę ryboludzi mały|lewo|200px|Słomkowi stają naprzeciw załogi ryboludzi. Chłopak powalił na ziemie wroga, po czym pojawili się tam również pozostali Słomiani wraz z ich statkiem. Słomek zwrócił się do niewiedzących, co o tym myśleć mieszkańców wyspy, aby sami zdecydowali, czy Załogancie są ich przyjaciółmi czy wrogami. Luffy przestał nazywać Shirahoshi, cykorem, po tym jak dowiedział się, z jakim sekretem żyła przez ostatnie 10 lat, ale w mało poważnym tonie, zaznaczył, iż beksą wciąż jest. W końcu z ziemi, wstał Jones, który mówił o realizacji Podwodnego Królestwa, z ludźmi jako niewolnikami, stwierdził, iż to on zostanie Królem Piratów, a na koniec podsumował stosunek sił w tej bitwie pomiędzy obiema stronami, który wynosi: 100 000 Ryboludów oraz tylko 10 piratów. Już na samym początku Monkey powalił jednak połowę z nich za pomocą swojego Królewskiego Haki! Następnie zwrócił się do Hody'ego, mówiąc mu, że jest kimś kogo musi sprzątnąć, gdyż potrzebny jest tylko jeden król piratów. Chłopak uruchomił Gear Third, którym zaatakował sporą liczbę przeciwników, a w tym czasie, do walki, zabrała się również reszta jego Załogi. Ryboludzie, chcieli użyć do walki Krakena, ale gdy temu Mugiwara przypomniał, iż są przecież przyjaciółmi, potwór zdradził ich i razem z Luffy'm na plecach, pokonywał kolejnych przeciwników. Chłopak, nakazał nowemu przyjacielowi, pilnowania Księżniczki, a samemu w tym czasie ruszył na pole bitwy, gdzie zachwycał się umiejętnościami Franky'ego. mały|200px|Luffy uderza Hody'ego. Jak się okazało, Kraken, był po stronie Hody'ego, tylko dlatego, że ten szantażował go życiem jego braci. Z tego powodu, Luffy postanowił ochronić braci przyjaciela. Podszedł on do Jones'a i jednym kopnięciem sprowadził go na ziemie. Pomiędzy oboma kapitanami nawiązała się walka, w której Mugiwara popisywał się świetnym użycie Haki Uzbrojenia i Obserwacji, a także gumowymi atakami, które ponownie odrzuciły przeciwnika, ale jednak nie pokonały go. Po chwili, na placu zapadła ciemność, którą spowodowała legendarna arka Noah, która została wycelowana w Shirahoshi przez Vander Decken'a. Było wiadome, iż jeśli jego plan uda się w stu procentach, to wszyscy mieszkańcy zginą, zgnieceni przez arkę, lub ogromne ciśnienie po zniszczeniu bańki. Księżniczka, starała się odciągnąć Noah od wyspy, a tymczasem, pojawili się na niej Monkey i Hody, których plany diametralnie się różniły. Shirahoshi, wyprowadziła arkę, po za bańkę, poprzez bramę do pałacu Ryuugu. W tej sytuacji Mugiwara, musiał wskoczyć do mniejszej bańki, gdyż znajdowałby się w wodzie. Chłopakowi przyszedł z pomocą jeden z synów Neptuna, który zabrał go na swój grzbiet i wspólnie popłynęli, aby ratować wyspę i Shirahoshi. Syrenę, chciał już wykończyć Jones, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go Słomek, który stwierdził, iż tym razem wszystkich obroni, gdyż po to były te 2 lata i nie ma znaczenia, iż są pod wodą. Pojawił się jednak inny ogromny problem, którym był Noah, spadający bezwładnie na Wyspę Ryboludzi, po tym jak Vander Decken, został pokonany przez Hody'ego. W tej sytuacji, jeżeli nikt nie powstrzyma Arki, to wszyscy, którzy są w obrębie bańki, zostaną zgnieceni. Mugiwara, był gotowy, aby zniszczyć arkę, ale Syn Neptuna, nie pozwolił mu na to, ze względu na niezwykle ważną przeszłość historyczną. W tej sytuacji, zdaniem Fukaboshi'ego, pomóc im może tylko zmiana kursu przez Vander Deckena, który nawet nie wiadomo czy żyje. Na miejscu, gdzie odbywa się walka, pomiędzy kapitanami, pojawili również pozostali dwaj bracia Księżniczki. Monkey liczył, iż pojedynek z Hody'm, stoczy na spadającym statku, gdzie było powietrze, ale bańka została przez Ryboluda zniszczona. W tej sytuacji, z tyłu, pozostał jeden z braci Shirahoshi, który zajmował się Jones'em, za to pozostali, z którymi był Mugiwara, starali się powlec Noah, gdyż zdawali sobie sprawę, iż Luffy może pokonać Ryboluda, tylko wtedy, gdy będzie miał powietrze. Hody pojawił się przy nich dosyć szybko, ale Monkey'owi, udawało się go powstrzymywać. W tym momencie, przez Den Den Mushi, odezwał się Fukaboshi, który stwierdził, że zna prawdziwą postać Jones'a, a jest nią pustka, w której brak jakiejkolwiek treści, ponieważ wróg robi to wszystko, nie mają żadnych konkretnych ideałów. Fukaboshi, błagał, aby Słomiany przywrócił Wyspę Ryboludzi do zera, gdyż ta przeszłość, którą mają, powoduje tylko złość, która zabiera stąd światło. mały|200px|lewo|Luffy uderza Hody'ego Gum-Gumowym Red Hawkiem. Luffy, odpowiedział mu przez Den Den Mushi, że od kiedy wyszli na ten plac, postanowili nie pozwolić skrzywdzić nikogo na tej wyspie i, aby zostawił wszystko im, bo przecież są przyjaciółmi. Jako, iż w Noah, było już powietrze, Mugiwara użył połączenie Gear Second i Haki Uzbrojenia, po czym wymierzył Ryboludowi, zupełnie nowy atak, Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. To jeszcze nie pokonało Hody'ego, ale po chwili miało miejsce, jeszcze jedno zderzenie sił, pomiędzy tą dwójką, podczas którego Słomek użył Gear Third i ataku Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling, którym nie tylko pokonał Jones'a, ale chciał również zniszczyć Noah, aby uratować Wyspę Ryboludzi. Luffy był przy tym, tak zaangażowany, iż nawet jego rany się otworzyło, lecz nawet on, nie był w stanie zniszczyć legendarnej arki, która wciąż spadała. Mugiwarze kibicowali wszyscy mieszkańcy wyspy, ale nie mógł on zatrzymać łodzi, która spowodowałaby śmierć wszystkich. Jedyną szansą było zniszczenie Noah, ale zatrzymała chłopaka przed tym Shirahoshi, która powiedziała mu, że arka, została już zatrzymana. Jak się okazało, w ostatniej chwili, uratowało wszystkich kilku królów mórz, których przywołała dzięki swej mocy Księżniczka. Wszyscy zostali uratowania, ale będący w ciężkim stanie Mugiwara, stracił przytomność. Księżniczka, zabrała go prosto na plac Gyoncorde, gdzie z płaczem, błagała o zatamowanie krwawienia Monkey'a. Chopper zatrzymał krwawienie, ale Mugiwara, stracił jej dużo, przez co była potrzebna transfuzja. Mieszkańcy, ze względu na panujące prawo byli niechętni, co do tego, ale pojawił się Jinbe, który stwierdził, iż doktor Załogi, może wziąć sobie od niego ile tylko chce. Luffy odzyskał dzięki temu przytomność i od razu zwrócił się do byłego Shichibukai, aby ten został członkiem jego Załogi. W czasie podróży do Pałacu Ryugu, Rybolud odpowiedział mu, iż nie może tego puki co zrobić, ale ma nadzieje, że jak wszystko ustabilizuje w swoim życiu, to Słomek zaprosi go ponownie. Następnie wszyscy udali się do pałacu, aby dokończyć blankiet, na który przecież jakby nie patrzeć, zostali wcześniej zaproszeni przez Neptuna. W czasie dobrej zabawy, oraz w przypadku Słomianego jedzenia, Jinbe, przedstawił mu wiele ciekawych faktów, dotyczących tego, co przez te dwa lata się zmieniło. Były to między innymi informacje o dziesięciodniowej walce Akainu i Ao Kiji'ego o miano Admirała Floty, którą wygrał Sakazuki, a Kuzan, odszedł z Marynarki, o tym, iż Baza Marynarki jest teraz jeszcze silniejszą Armią Sprawiedliwości, oraz o awansie Czarnobrodego na jednego z Yonko. Mugiwara, wolał się jednak zająć czymś ciekawszym, więc przestał go słuchać. Po krótkiej chwili Monkey, podobnie zresztą jak Zoro i Sanji, wyczuł obecność dzikiego zwierzęcia w zamku. Przyjęcie po bitwie, ważne wiadomości i pożegnanie mały|200px|Luffy i jego załoga obiecują, że wrócą i spotkają się z nią ponownie. Okazał się być nim Caribou, który chciał porwać Shirahoshi, ale Słomiani go spłoszyli. Użytkownik szatańskiego owocu, zdążył jednak ukraść wcześniej wszystkie królewskie skarby, które Nami kazała odzyskać swoim kompanom, gdyż będą oni mogli je zatrzymać. Pokonanie przeciwnika, poszło potwornemu trio, bardzo łatwo, do tego stopnia, iż większą trudnością, wydawał się ciężar zdobytych łupów. W drodze powrotnej, przechodzili oni obok Fabryki Słodyczy, przy której stało kilku mieszkańców ryboludzi, oraz dwie postacie nienależące do tego gatunku, Pekoms, oraz Tamago, którzy należą do Piratów Big Mom i przybyli tu, aby zabrać cukierki dla swojej pani kapitan, ale wszystkie zostały zjedzone przez Słomianych w czasie uczty. Z powodu ich braku, istniało ryzyko iż jedna z Yonko zniszczy całą Wyspę Ryboludzi. Big Mom połączyła się z Pekoms'em przez Den Den Mushi, ale Ślimakofon ten zabrał mu Mugiwara! Powiedział on Imperatorce, iż to on jest człowiek, który zostanie królem piratów i zjadł wszystkie cukierki. Dodatkowo, Mugiwara, chciał zamiast cukierków, podarować Big Mom, skarby zdobyte chwile wcześniej. Yonko, była wściekła, ale postanowiła, że zmieni cel jej złości, Wyspy Ryboludzi na Luffy'ego, którego zaprosiła do Nowego Świata. Na koniec, Słomek odpowiedział, jej, że gdy się spotkają, pokona ją i ustanowi tę wyspę swoją dzielnicą. Gdy potworne trio, powróciło do Pałacu, wszyscy byli w szoku, tym, co zrobił Mugiwara. Najbardziej wściekła była jednak Nami, z powodu oddania w zamian ich skarbu. W końcu Słomiani musieli opuścić Wyspę Ryboludzi, a ich nowym celem, był Nowy Świat. Załoga w tym Luffy, który obiecał Shirahoshi zabrać ją jeszcze kiedyś na spacer, pożegnali się ze wszystkimi, po czym opuścili głębiny oceanu, na nowo pokrytej Sunny. Ambicja Z (niekanoniczny) One Piece Film: Z (niekanoniczny) thumb|200px|left|Słomkowi świętują okres kwitnienia wiśni. thumb|200px|Luffy spotyka Zephyra. thumb|200px|left|Z unieruchamia Luffy'ego. thumb|200px|Słomkowi spotykają Kuzana. thumb|200px|left|Kuzan ostrzega Słomkowych przed Zephyrem. thumb|200px|Druga walka Luffy'ego z Z. thumb|200px|left|Zephyr bierze do ręki słomkowy kapelusz Luffy'ego. thumb|200px|Luffy i reszta Słomkowych rusza do walki. thumb|200px|left|Luffy pokonuje Neo Marynarkę. thumb|200px|Luffy i Z walczą. thumb|200px|left|Luffy i Zephyr walczą, używając Dominacji. Adventure of Nebulandia (niekanoniczny) thumb|200px|Ponowne spotkanie Słomkowych i załogi Foxy'ego. thumb|200px|left|Luffy zostaje złapany przez roślinę reagującą na władających Diabelskimi Owocami. thumb|200px|Luffy wpada w pułapkę Koumeia. thumb|200px|left|Luffy zostaje postrzelony. thumb|200px|Luffy pokonuje Koumeia Gum-Gumowym Red Hawkiem. thumb|200px|left|Słomkowi świętują zwycięstwo. Witamy na Punk Hazard thumb|200px|Robin, Zoro, Usopp i Luffy spotykają smoka. Załoga po opuszczeniu Wyspy Ryboludzi, w wyraźnym rozluźnieniu, płynęła do góry, aby wydostać się na powierzchnię. Po drodze, udało się im złowić ogromną rybę, która musieli jednak odciąć, gdyż wpadli w bardzo groźny biały sztorm, z powodu, którego ich życia były zagrożone. W pewnym momencie, wylecieli oni z wiru, a ich uwagę przykuły, ogromne wieloryby, wyglądające identycznie jak Laboon. Zwierzęta te płynęły zgodnie z prądem, więc za poradą Nami, Załoga płynęła za nimi. Zachwycony Brook, zagrał im jedną ze swoich melodii, która wyraźnie wielorybom się spodobała. Po krótkiej chwili, udało im się w końcu wydostać na powierzchnię, gdzie ich oczom ukazał się Nowy Świat, w pełnej okazałości: okropna pogoda, silny wiatr, pękające morze, czerwona woda, a to wszystko wygląda niczym wejście do piekła, które dla szczęśliwego Luffy'ego, jest drogą do spełnienia marzeń. Mugiwara, miał ogromną frajdę, z warunków, na jakie natrafili. Po krótkiej chwili, uwagę Słomianych przykuł płaczący Den Den Mushi, który okazał się być, czyimś wołaniem o pomoc. Osoba, która dzwoniła, znajdowała się na Punk Hazard, w miejscu, gdzie było jej zimno, a wszyscy byli zabijani przez samuraja. Monkey postanowił, iż popłyną uratować tę osobę, która na końcu krzyczała, że ktoś ją dźgnął. Razem ze Słomkiem, na Mini Going Merry, udali się tam Robin, Usopp i Zoro, podczas gdy reszta, została na Sunny. Już na samym wejściu tam, znajdował się napis z nazwą tej wyspy, oraz ostrzeżeniem, na którym widniały flagi Światowego Rządu i Marynarki. Czteroosobowa grupa, przeszła przez bramę, po czym ku ich zaskoczeniu, od razu zrobiło im się niezwykle gorąco. Wydawało się to dziwne, bo przecież osoba, która wzywała ratunek, twierdziła, iż jest jej zimno. Wędrujący Słomiani, próbowali ją odnaleźć, ale zamiast tego, natknęli się na ogromnego i prawdziwego smoka, który na dodatek umiał mówić! Potwór zionął w ich kierunku ogniem, ale wszystkim udało się uciec z pola rażenia, po czym Luffy, zaatakował go jednym ze swoich ataków. Załoga, miała problemy z pokonaniem przeciwnika, ale w pewnym momencie Monkey wskoczył mu na plecy i zauważył, że ktoś utknął na głowie potwora i to właśnie on do tej pory mówił, a nie smok. Ostatecznie, wszyscy oprócz Słomka, wykonali po jednym swoim ataku, po których potwór padł na ziemie, a Mugiwara, podjął decyzję o upieczeniu go na ogniu tej wyspy. Następnie, Luffy chciał wyciągnąć, tego człowieka, który utknął w głowie smoka, ale ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, były to tylko nogi bez tułowia, rąk i głowy, które jakby tego było mało, mówiły i poruszały się same. Zaczęły one uciekać, ale Monkey w swoim stylu, zaczął krzyczeć, aby ta postać dołączyła do jego załogi. Po złapaniu tych nóg, Słomek bawił się, udając centaura, ale został w końcu zrzucony na ziemie. Gdy Usopp, zastanawiał się, gdzie znajduje się górna połowa tego człowieka, kapitan, starał się go przekonać, iż ta postać już taka jest. Po krótkiej chwili, oczom Słomianych, ukazały się znajdujące za wielkim jeziorem, lodowe góry, które wyjaśniały nieco słowa wypowiedziane przez tamtą osobę przez Den Den Mushi. Usopp, który uważał, iż jeśli tam pójdą to zamarzną, chciał jak najszybciej wrócić na statek, ale nie miał szans, aby przekonać swojego podekscytowanego kapitana. Przez Den Den Mushi, Słomiani, skontaktowali się z Brook'iem, który opowiedział im o tym, jak ludzie w maskach gazowych, pojawili się na Sunny i uśpili ich wszystkich. Kościotrup, jest teraz sam, gdyż pozostała czwórka, została uprowadzona, a statek zabrany na drugą stronę wyspy. Wyruszająca na tą chłodną stronę, czteroosobowa grupa, natrafiła jeszcze na kilka przedziwnych zwierząt, które była niczym centaury. Jako, iż część Słomianych, została porwana, Monkey i reszta, musieli się udać na drugą stronę Punk Hazard, ale ich zdecydowanym problemem, był brak ubrań zimowych. Aby móc się tam dostać, Załoga była zmuszona na przepłynięcie jeziora, a jako, że mają oni dwójkę użytkowników owoców, to trzeba było coś wymyślić. thumb|200px|left|Usopp tworzy łódkę z pomocą [[Pop Green.]] Na świetny pomysł, wpadł Usopp, który przedstawił przyjaciołom, bananową łódź, na którą wszyscy weszli. Słomiani, wraz z zabranymi wcześniej nogami nieznanej im osoby, podczas przepływania jeziora, ponownie zauważyli centaura, który tym razem zwrócił się do swojego szefa, aby ten ich wykończył. W oddali Załoga, dostrzegła sporych rozmiarów postać, wraz z kilkoma mniejszymi osobami, która sądziła, iż Zoro, jest samurajem, który pociął jego ludzi. Tamci piraci, zaczęli w drużynę Mugiwary, strzelać bazookami, przez co wpadli oni w końcu do wody. Jako użytkownicy owoców, Robin i Słomek stracili w wodzie przytomność, więc Usopp i Roronoa musieli im pomóc. Kłopoty nie opuszczały jednak Monkey'a i resztę, gdyż jezioro, w którym się znajdowali, okazało się być epicentrum słynnej walki Ao Kiji'ego i Akainu, przez co znajdowało się tam sporo morskich potworów. Na ich szczęście, z pomocą przyszedł im Brook, dzięki któremu wydostali się oni z wody, a jako, iż znajdowali się na zimnej części Punk Hazard, jedyne co się dla nich liczyło to ciepłe ubrania. Po tym, gdy Słomiani je ukradli, usiedli oni na kapitana tamtych piratów, który był centaurem aligatorem i poddał się od razu, gdy zorientował się, że po przeciwnej stronie jest Luffy. Na nim, Załoga przemieszczała się po Punk Hazard, poszukując przy tym reszty przyjaciół. Gdy na Brązowobrodym, Mugiwara i reszta dotarli do przedniego wejścia do instytutu badawczego Vegapunk'a, zauważyli oni tam dobrze znanego Słomkowi Trafalgara Law'a, któremu Monkey zawdzięcza życie. W rozmowie z chłopakiem, warty niegdyś 200 milionów pirat, powiedział mu, że nie musi się czuć winny za tamte wydarzenia, gdyż zrobił to wszystko ot tak. Luffy przyznał mu rację, iż jeżeli będzie on próbował zdobyć One Piece, to zostaną wrogami, ale mimo wszystko podziękował mu on za tamte wydarzenia. Dopiero po chwili Słomiany, zauważył obecność Marynarki w tamtym miejscu, w tym pokonanego przez Trafalgara, Smokera. Drużyna Mugiwary, była zmuszona w tej sytuacji uciekać. Gdy siedzieli oni, na biegnącym po wyspie Brązowowobrodym, napotkali w pewnym momencie na resztę swoich przyjaciół, za którymi znajdowały się gigantyczne dzieci. Dodatkowo, mieli oni głowę Kinemon'a, czyli człowieka, do którego należały tamte samo poruszające się nogi. Ta część Słomianych, którą spotkała teraz grupa prowadzona przez Monkey'a, nie była jednak sobą, gdyż każdy z nich znajdował się w nie swoim ciele, a to wszystko sprawka Law'a. Widzący w tym stanie przyjaciół Mugiwara, nie mógł wytrzymać ze śmiechu. W końcu Załoga zdecydowała się na podsumowanie tego wszystkiego: Właściciel tamtych nóg i głowy to samuraj z Kraju Wano, sygnał, który otrzymali był skierowany do Brązowobrody, a wszystko to zapoczątkował Kinemon, który szuka swojego syna Momonosuke. Monkey, dowiedział się też w końcu, iż Trafalgar, od dwóch lat, należy do Shichibukai. Słomiani związali Brązowobrodego łańcuchami, po czym ten, zaczął mówić o tym jak bardzo nienawidzi piratów ich pokolenia po za Law'em, który jego zdaniem jest inny. To najgorsze pokolenie, o którym mówił, to ta jedenastka piratów z nagrodą ponad 100 milionów, która w tym samym czasie, dwa lata temu dotarła na Saboady, oraz Czarnobrody. To właśnie ta grupa, do której należą Luffy i Zoro, jest zamieszana, w każdy poważniejszy incydent na świecie. Pirat, mówił też o tym, iż Punk Hazard, kiedyś było piękną wyspą, ale eksplozja, spowodowana jednym z eksperymentów w laboratorium Vegapunka, spowodowała, że wyspa ta utraciła swoje życie. Wtedy jednak pojawiła się pewna osoba, nazywana "M", która uratowała wszystkich i od tego momentu, w przeciwieństwie do naukowca marynarki, stał się on tutaj bogiem. Na koniec, Brązowobrody, dodał, iż Słomiani posłużą, kontynuującemu badania "M", jako ciała do eksperymentów. W pewnym momencie, ogromne dziec, z którymi przybyła druga grupa, zaczęły się bardzo źle czuć, gdyż zaczęło im brakować, codziennie otrzymywanego cukierka. Chopper, który je badał, z przerażeniem odkrył, iż w ich ciałach, znajduje się uzależniający narkotyk, który dzieci dostają, aby nie móc uciec z instytutu. Jedno z tych dzieci, Sind, chciało, aby Monkey zdobył dla nich cukierek, ale chłopak odmówił, jako, że Chopper, będący tymczasowo w ciele Sanji'ego, powiedział, iż im nie wolno, a on mu wierzy. Z tego powodu, największe z dzieci, przy ogromnej złości, zaatakowało go z wielką siłą. Nie wiedzący, co zrobić w tej sytuacji Monkey, zapytał przyjaciół, czy może ich załatwić, ale w tym momencie, Usopp użył usypiającej gwiazdy, dzięki czemu, uśpił je wszystkie. Sojusz z Lawem i konfrontacja z Caesarem Clownem thumb|200px|Luffy łapie Caesara. W tym momencie, Mugiwara, podjął decyzję, aby zabrać wszystkich tych młodych ludzi, do ich rodziców, ale najpierw, muszą oni dostać się do "M". Dodatkowo wciąż problemem, był zamienione ciała Załogi, więc powinni oni jak najszybciej, spotkać się z Trafalgarem. Jako, że Zoro, Sanji w ciele Nami, oraz Brook, poszli szukać Kinemona, a Chopper w ciele Sanji'ego, oraz Nami w ciele Franky'ego, zostali z tyłu, aby zająć się dziećmi, to w tej chwili, w dół kierowali się tylko Monkey, Usopp i Franky w ciele Chopper'a. Dosyć szybko, byli oni zmuszeni jednak wrócić do miejsca skąd przyszli, ponieważ miała tam miejsce eksplozja. Gdy Luffy dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, iż Nami została porwana przez Yeti Cool Brothers. Słomiany od razu ruszył, za nimi, a wraz z nim, poruszał się Franky w ciele doktora, który stracił panowanie nad Monster Point Tony'ego. Po tym, gdy Mugiwara wraz z przyjacielem odnaleźli w końcu przeciwników, to rozpoczęli z nimi walkę, w której Słomek zaprezentował Haki Uzbrojenia i kilka gumowych ataków, w tym Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun czy też Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire, które nie pokonały jednak dwójki wrogów. Tym zajął się bowiem Trafalgar, który stwierdził, iż chce o czymś z Luffy'm porozmawiać. Stwierdził on, iż na tej wyspie jest ważny klucz, który mógłby wprowadzić chaos w Nowym Świecie, w którym istnieją dwa sposoby, aby przeżyć: Oddać się w opiekę jednego z Yonko, lub ciągle z nimi walczyć, a jako, że Monkey nie jest osobą, która mogłaby być czyimś podwładnym, on proponuje mu sojusz. Jeśli połączą oni siły, to jego plan, który ma na pokonanie jednego z Imperatorów, może się powieść! Nami próbowała odwieść swojego kapitana od tego pomysłu, ale ten tylko spytał o jakiego z Yonko chodzi, a gdy usłyszał odpowiedź, zgodził się na ten sojusz. Gdy o tym fakcie, powiadomił on resztę Załogi, oni również nie byli z tego faktu zadowoleni i próbowali przekonać Monkey'a do zmiany decyzji, ale niestety dla nich, jak zawsze, było to niemożliwe. Law spowodował powrót do swoich ciał Franky'ego i Chopper'a, ale niestety, nie było to możliwe w przypadku Nami i Sanji'ego, gdyż ten drugi, udał się na poszukiwanie samuraja. Już od początku, zawiązany sojusz, był ciężki do zniesienia dla Trafalgar'a, a to ze względu, na zupełnie odmienny charakter Słomianego, który chciał uratować dzieci, oraz odnaleźć Samuraja. Ostatecznie Shichibukai, przystał na to i wraz z Chopper'em, mieli oni zbadać, co te dzieci zażyły. Tymczasem Załoga, miała porwać "M", którym jest Caesar Clown, warty 300 milionów szalony naukowiec, który jest użytkownikiem Logii Gaz-Gazowoc. Z tego powodu, walczyć z nim mogli tylko użytkownicy Haki, a do tych Słomek zaliczył siebie, Law'a, Zoro i Sanjiego. Złapanie wroga, miało być początkiem wielkiego planu, którego szczegóły Załoga pozna po tym, gdy tego dokonają. Mimo opracowanego planu, który miał być tajemnicą, Mugiwara zaatakował całą flotę przeciwników, po czym zwrócił się do "M", mówiąc mu, iż go pokona, a potem porwie. Chłopak w pewnym momencie, zauważył Smokera, którego powalił błyskawicznie, ale jak się okazało, była to w rzeczywistości Tashigi, która wraz ze swoim szefem, została zamieniona ciałami przez Law'a. Z tego powodu, Słomek stoczył krótką walkę z Dymkiem, będącym w ciele dziewczyny, ale postanowił ją przerwać, twierdząc, iż dokończą ją, gdy jego przeciwnik będzie w pełni sił. Chwilę później, uwagę wszystkich, przykuł, należący do Caesara, ogromnej wielkości i niezwykle niebezpieczny Szlam. Pojawił się również jego wytwórca, który chciał opowiedzieć nieco na ten temat, ale Luffy postanowił go w tym momencie zaatakować. Monkey trzymał go mocno dzięki swojemu Haki Uzbrojenia, a już po chwili zaczęli oni walczyć. W trakcie pojedynku, Słomek wciągnął cały trujący gaz Clown'a, co powinno go zabić, ale Mugiwara wciąż twardo stał, a to ze względu na to, co miało miejsce w Impel Down. Ułamek sekund później, chłopakowi udało się powalić wroga na ziemie, co było zaskoczeniem, dla wszystkich obserwatorów, będących po stronie "M". Kawałki szlamu, który Caesar kontrolował, miały oblepić Słomianego, przez co byłby on w epicentrum eksplozji, ale na szczęście, udało mu się w ostatniej chwili uciec i po raz kolejny, powalić na ziemie przeciwnika, przy czym tym razem wydawało się, iż będzie to zakończenie walki. Tak się jednak nie stało, gdyż z powodu wdychanego gazu, Monkey padł nieprzytomny na ziemie. To samo, stało się z Frankym, Robin, Smokerem, oraz Tashigi, którzy wraz z Luffy'm, zostali zabrani przez "M" do wnętrza laboratorium, gdzie związano ich i zamknięto w klatce, wraz z Trafalgar'em, który został tam umieszczony przez Vergo, Vice Admirała Marynarki, który w rzeczywistości jest jednym z ludzie Jokera, czyli maklera świata przestępczego. W końcu Mugiwara, zapytał Law'a, kim jest Joker, o którym gadają. Odpowiedział mu on, iż jest nim człowiek, którego tak samo jak Vergo był podwładnym, znany pirat i Shichibukai zarazem, Donquixote Doflamingo. Caesar, który umieścił Słomkowego i jego kompanów w zamknięciu, cały czas, znajdował się po za laboratorium, gdzie po odbiciu dzieci, zwrócił się przez globalny ślimakofon do obserwujących te wydarzenia maklerów, aby uważnie obserwowali jego trującą broń biologiczną, która została przez te 4 lata udoskonalona. Chwilę później, "M", który już wkrótce rozpocznie eksperyment, powrócił do swojego laboratorium, gdzie więźniów pilnowali Vergo i Monet. Vice Admirał, posiadał serce Trafalgar'a, przez co ten, mocno cierpiał, ale mimo to, nazwał naukowca kretynem. Mimo złości wroga na chirurga śmierci, wszyscy byli zmuszeni do oglądania eksperymentu, w którym będą świadkami narodzin nowej broni, zwanej Shinokuni. Ta broń masowego rażenia, powodowała skamienienie goniących przez nią ludzi, ze względu, na nagromadzone gazy. Na ekranie, można było dostrzec, iż ten gazowy potwór, gonił Zoro i resztę, ale siedzący w pułapce Mugiwara, nie był w stanie nawet podnieść głosu, ze względu na morski kamień. Plan Caesara, zakładał, iż również Monkey i reszta mieli zginąć, tak jak wszyscy ci, którzy są na zewnątrz. Z tego powodu, klatka, w której wszyscy się znajdują, została przetransportowana, po za laboratorium. W jej wnętrzu, Law zwrócił się do Luffy'ego, mówiąc mu, iż nadszedł już czas, aby wrócili do ich planu i rozpoczęli kontratak. Aby można było tego dokonać, Franky był zmuszony, użyć Franky Fireball, dzięki czemu podpalił statek Marynarki, a cały dym, poleciał prosto na nich, przez co byli niewidoczni dla Den Den Mushi. Wtedy też, Trafalgar zdjął własne kajdanki, nie będące z morskiego kamienia, które wcześniej dla siebie przygotował. Następnie uwolnił on również Luffy'ego, Franky'ego i Robin, a będących w swoich ciałach Smokera i Tashigi, pozostawił na moment, aby przemyśleć, co z nimi zrobić. mały|200px|left|Sprzymierzeńcy rozpoczynają kontratak. Ostatecznie, sojusznicy, udali się do laboratorium razem, z tą dwójką należącą do Marynarki, którzy mogli się przydać w walce. Będący nieco wyżej Monkey, zauważył, iż w środku, znajdują się również Zoro i jego ekipa, do której należeli Brązowobrody, Kinemon, Sanji, Nami, Usopp i Brook, a jako, iż są już w komplecie, to nadszedł czas, aby się trochę zabawić. Jako, że wszyscy się spotkali, kuk, oraz pani nawigator, mogli w końcu wrócić do swoich ciał. Trafalgar zwrócił się do wszystkich, Załogi i Marynarzy, że jeśli chcą przeżyć, to muszą odnaleźć wielkie drzwi z napisem R-66, a mają na to tylko 2 godziny. Z tego powodu wszyscy się rozdzielili, aby zrealizować swoje indywidualne cele. Mugiwara zgodnie z planem, kierował się do Caesara, którego miał pokonać, a potem porwać. mały|200px|Monet przytula Luffy'ego. Na swojej drodze, spotkał on od razu kilku ludzi "M", ale łatwo pokonał ich, za pomocą techniki Gomu Gomu no Ufo. Kolejnym, którego pokonał, był stróż bramy, do budynku B: Run, który padł po jednym ciosie. Słomek, udał się do przejścia, łączącego Budynek A, gdzie znajdował się do tej pory, oraz Budynek B, gdzie chce się teraz udać. Razem z Luffy'm, stanowczo na przód pruł Smoker, z którym Słomek dostał się szybko, do Laboratorium Caesara. Zgodnie z umową między nimi, Vice Admirał Marynarki, miał zająć się Vergo, a Monkey "M", którego od razu potężnie uderzył. Następnie, rozpoczęła się między nimi poważna walka, podczas której Mugiwara, miał problemy z oddychaniem, a to wszystko z powodu umiejętności Clown'a, który uważał, iż w tej sytuacji, Luffy nie może się nawet do niego zbliżyć. Kolejną techniką, którą podwładny Jokera, zaprezentował, był Blue Sword, czyli zmanipulowanie jego gazu, do postaci miecza. Słomianemu, udało się, co prawda uniknąć jego ataku, ale gdy chciał skontratakować, powstrzymała go śnieżna ściana, postawiona między nimi przez Monet. Dziewczyna kazała swojemu mistrzowi się ewakuować, a sama właścicielka logii śniegu czyli owocu Yuki Yuki no Mi, toczyła w tym czasie bój z Monkey'em. Dzięki jej śniegowi, Luffy coraz bardziej opadał z sił, ale zdecydował się jeszcze na wyprowadzenie ataku, lecz z tego powodu, podłoga się zapadła i spadł on na śmietnik, znajdujący się głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi. Gdy będąc tam, podniósł się na chwilę, jego oczom, ukazał się niewielki gadający smok. Stwór ten, miał na imię Momonosuke i był jednym z dzieci, na których eksperymentowano, ale zjadł sztuczny diabelski owoc wykonany przez Vegapunka, który był niewypałem i teraz nie może się zmienić w człowieka. mały|lewo|200px|Luffy spotyka Momonosuke. Przy okazji, powiedział on Mugiwarze, iż usłyszał, jak Caesar, mówił, że za 5 lat i tak wszystkie dzieci zostaną zabite. Luffy'ego, którego wyraźnie to zdenerwowało, postanowił, że muszą się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Monkey chciał początkowo wspinać się po ścianie, ale w pewnym momencie, przymierający z głodu, chłopak, jak smok wystrzelił w górę, a Słomiany, zdołał się tylko złapać jego ogona. Ten duet, wylądował na pierwszym piętrze Budynku C, skąd Słomek, trzymający Momonosuke na plecach, miał się dostać do "M", który znajdował się na końcu korytarza w Budynku R. Mugiwara, dostał się do miejsca, gdzie wróg się znajduje, dzięki swojej gigantycznej ręce przy Gear Third. Stanął on przed Brązowobrody, który został zdradzony przez mistrza, któremu tak ufał. W rozmowie z Clown'em, chłopak dowiedział się, iż istnienie tej wyspy jest całkowicie utajnione. Dodatkowo fabryka Sad, należy do Doflamingo i są tam produkowane przez niego, diabelskie owoc typu Zoan, stworzone ludzką ręką, czyli Smile. thumb|200px|Luffy miażdży twarz Caesara. Podobno nawet jeden z Yonko, jest zainteresowany skrzystaniem z tego projektu. Caesar, był przekonany, że jest nietykalny, skoro stoją za nim Joker i Yonko, ale mimo tego, co Luffy usłyszał, uderzył on przeciwnika z całej siły, twierdząc, iż z nie takimi sobie radził. Clown, próbował po chwili skontratakować żrącym gazem, ale niespodziewanie Słomek, pojawił się za jego plecami i ponownie wyprowadził cios. Zachowujący się jak rozwydrzony dzieciak naukowiec, nakazał swoim ludziom, aby do pomieszczenia Shinokuni, który mu nic nie zrobi bo jest gazem. Ignorował on przy tym kompletnie ludzi, którzy do tej pory, uważali go za swojego mistrza. Ta trująca bron biologiczna, spowodowała, iż Caesar, stał się dużo większy, przez co wyglądał dużo groźniej. Clown'owi wydawało się, że Mugiwara, próbuje uciec, jako, iż zaczął biec do korytarza, z którego gaz się tu dostał. mały|200px|left|Luffy pokonuje Caesara. Jak się jednak okazało, była to tylko część planu chłopaka, który dzięki nabraniu dystansu, wystrzelił się w kierunku "M", po czym używając Haki Uzbrojenia, wykonał mu atak Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum, którym ostatecznie pokonał wartego 300 milionów przeciwnika. Po zakończonym starciu, na miejscu pojawili się, uciekający członkowie Załogi, wraz z dziećmi. Minęło ledwie kilka chwil, a oczom Słomianego, ukazali się również Trafalgar i Smoker. Law był wyraźnie zdenerwowany faktem, iż Monkey kompletnie nie stosuje się do planu, ze względu na swoją chwilową huśtawkę nastrojów, która polegała na tym, że nie chciał on porwać Caesara. Z tego powodu, Shichibukai musiał się tym zająć sam. Chirurg śmierci, nie mógł już wytrzymać pomysłów Luffy'ego, który najpierw wywalił gdzieś Clown'a, a teraz opóźniał opuszczenie laboratorium, ze względu na nie pojawienie się jego przyjaciół. Gdy jednak, wszyscy byli już razem, nie licząc Franky'ego, który miał odpłynąć Sunny na morze, Załoga, Law, dzieci i G-5, dowodzone przez Smokera, kierowali się do wyjścia. mały|200px|Słomkowi, Kin'emon, Smoker i marynarze z G-5 po tej samej stronie. Poruszali się oni na swego rodzaju kolejce, podziemnym korytarzem, który w każdej chwili mógł się zawalić. Będący wciąż w postaci smoka Momonosuke, rozpaczał nad swym ojcem Kinemonem, który został zamieniony w kamień. W końcu, wszyscy wydostali się na zewnątrz, gdzie czekał już na nich Franky, na przeciwko którego stała dwójka ludzi Doflamingo: Baby 5, oraz Buffalo. Wtedy też do akcji włączyli się Nami, oraz Usopp. To właśnie im, udało się dosyć łatwo i szybko, pokonać przeciwników. Następnie strzelec, złapał w kajdanki z morskiego kamienia Caesara, który znajdował się tam i próbował samemu dotrzeć do Dressrosy. Pokłosie Po zakończonej walce, wśród wszystkich, nastąpiło pełne uspokojenie. Marynarka czekała na przybycie jednego z jej statków, a tymczasem Luffy w rozmowie z Brązowobrodym, dowiedział się od niego, iż zamierza się dać złapać. Dzięki Law'owi, do życia powrócił zamieniony w kamień Kinemon, który mógł się wreszcie zobaczyć ze swoim synem, który również wrócił do normy. Następnie miała miejsce wielka impreza, w trakcie której wszyscy się wspólnie bawili, nie patrząc na to kto jest piratem, a kto marynarzem. Sanji, zadbał przy tym oczywiście, oto, aby każdy mógł skosztować jego znakomitego jedzenia. Przy okazji, okazuje się w końcu, że Yonko, na którego poluje sojusz Trafalgar'a i Monkey'a, to Kaido stu bestii, a prawdopodobieństwo powodzenia ich planu, to 30 %. W końcu wszyscy pożegnali się zarówno z dziećmi jak i G-5, po czym opuścili oni Punk Hazard, do którego zmierzał już Doflamingo. To właśnie z nim skontaktował się przez Den Den Mushi Law, który wiedział, iż Kaido, jest jednym z jego partnerów biznesowych i dlatego właśnie złożył mu propozycję wymiany Caesara, w zamian za rezygnację Donquixote'a z pozycji Shichibukai. Przygoda na Dressrosie Kolejny cel thumb|200px|left|Luffy i jego grupa incognito. Załoga wraz z Law'em, Kinemonem i Momonosuke, kierowali się do Dressrosy, gdzie jak się okazało chce się również dostać ta ostatnia dwójka. W końcu reszta Słomianych, została poinformowana o zawartym sojuszu, po czym Trafalgar zaczął opowiadać o konkretach, dotyczących planu. Jego zdaniem, kluczem do pokonania Imperatora, będzie stopniowa redukcja sił jego oddziałów. Yonko, ma jednak w swojej załodze, aż 500 użytkowników owoców typu Zoan, zakupionych od Joker'a. Jako, że mają oni przy sobie Caesara, to dalsza produkcja owoców, będzie niemożliwa. Teraz pozostało im przejść do kolejnego punktu planu, który polegał będzie na tym, iż na Dressrosie, odnajdą oni fabrykę produkującą Smile'a i zniszczą ją. Monkey, zapytał jeszcze Kinemona, dlaczego chce popłynąć na te wyspę, na co usłyszał odpowiedź, iż z powodu uwięzionego towarzysza. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Mugiwara, wraz z Usopp'em, Brook'iem i Chopper'em, był w przebrany w zbroje z Kraju Wano, przy czym u doktora i strzelca, było to spowodowane strachem przed pościegiem Doflamingo. Następnego dnia rano, przybyło w końcu najnowsze wydanie gazety, a w niej znajdowała się informacja o tym, że Donquixote Doflamingo, zrezygnował z funkcji Shichibukai i Króla Dressrosy. To jednak nie wszystko, gdyż w tej samej gazecie, znajdowały się informacje o sojuszu Trafalgar'a i Słomianych, oraz przymierza między Kid'em, Apo i Hawkins'em, czyli inną trójką, należącą do najgorszego pokolenia. Law uświadomił, iż przez zwyczajne porwanie Caesara, Joker porzucił swoje największe przywileje. W końcu przez Den Den Mushi, skontaktował się z płynącą na Sunny grupą, sam były już Shichibukai. Wybuchowy jak zawsze Luffy, wykrzyczał od razu, że zostanie królem piratów, oraz jeśli mimo oddania Clown'a, będzie on coś kombinował, to pokona go. Donquixote odpowiedział mu, iż ma coś, co ceni prawdopodobnie nade wszystko na świecie. Monkey pomyślał o dobrym mięsie, przez co całkowicie się zdekoncentrował i myślał tylko o tym. Wtedy do rozmowy włączył się Law, który umówił się na oddanie Caesara, za osiem godzin na Green Bit. Po tym jak rozmowa się zakończyła, Sanji, obawiał się nieco, iż wróg może zabrać ze sobą całą Załogę, ale Shichibukai stwierdził, że to nie ma znaczenia, gdyż oddanie Clown'a, to tylko przynęta, gdyż da to szansę na zniszczenie fabryki Smile. Nikomu nie było jednak znane położenie tej fabryki, co Mugiwara uznał za element przygody, po czym wspominając o odwiedzeniu Kraju Wano, udał się na śniadanie, w co Law nie mógł uwierzyć. Podczas posiłku Kinemon rzekł, iż celem jego wyprawy było miejsce zwane Zou, a teraz towarzysząc Słomianym, chce on uratować przyjaciela Kanjuro. Na jego szczęście, Zo, będzie kolejnym celem Chiruga Śmierci, gdyż ma tam on swoją załogę. W końcu płynącym na Sunny sojusznikom, na horyzoncie ukazała się Dressrosa. Monkey był niezwykle szcześliwy, z powodu dostania się na terytorium wroga. Wpadł on na pomysł, aby polecieć tam na Momonosuke, ale ten stwierdził, iż już nigdy nie będzie latać. ]W końcu przyszedł czas na podział obowiązków, w wyniku, którego Słomek, znalazł się w jednej grupie z Sanji'm, Franky'm, Kinemon'em i Zoro. Oni wszyscy, mieli się zająć zniszczeniem fabryki Smile, oraz ratowaniem samuraja. Luffy'ego zachwyciły również żywe zabawki biegające wkoło. Ta pięcioosobowa grupa, przebrała się i założyła do kamuflażu brody i wąsy. Siedzieli oni spokojnie w jakimś barze, gdzie kosztowali się jedzeniem, podczas gdy przy stole z ruletką, pewna banda cały czas oszukiwała niewidomego staruszka, mówiąc mu, iż przegrał. Przy ostatniej turze, Słomek powiedział staruszkowi, że ten wygrał, z powodu czego krupier i jego ludzie, chcieli zaatakować wartego 400 milionów pirata, ale w tym momencie w jakiś niesamowity sposób, pokonał ich ten niewidomy mężczyzna, który spowodował, iż w pomieszczeniu powstała na ziemi, ogromna dziura. Mugiwara chciał się dowiedzieć, kim jest ta niesamowita osoba, ale otrzymał odpowiedź, iż będzie lepiej dla nich dwóch, jeśli się nie dowie. Chwilę później, Zoro zauważył, iż zniknął jego miecz, który prawdopodobnie został ukradziony przez wróżki. Z tego powodu pobiegł jak najszybciej go poszukać, a za nim ruszyli Sanji i Kinemon. Luffy też chciał to zrobić, ale powstrzymał go Franky, ponieważ mają tu przecież misję do spełnienia. Gdy opuścili tamten budynek, cyborg wypytał jednego z ludzi o fabrykę, ale ten nic nie wiedział. Radził im za to udać się do Koloseum Corrida, gdzie odbędzie się wielkie wydarzenie z niesamowitą nagrodą. Koloseum Corrida Słomek sądził, iż chodzi o tutaj o mięso, ale jak się okazało, tym czymś był należący kiedyś do Ace'a owoc typu Logia Mera Mera no Mi! Było to możliwe z powodu odrodzenia tego owocu, po śmierci Portgas'a. Słomiany stwierdził, iż nie wyobraża sobie, aby ktoś inny mógł używać mocy jego brata i z tego powodu postanowił wziąć udział w zawodach. W końcu Mugiwara wraz z Franky'm, udali się do Koloseum, gdzie Luffy zapisał się do turnieju, pod pseudonimem Lucy. Użył on tego imienia, aby jego tożsamość się nie wydała. Gdy chłopak, z założonymi ciemnymi okularami i brodą wszedł do środka, jego oczom ukazała się ogromna ilość innych uczestników. Już na dzień dobry, gdy Spartan, jeden z Gladiatorów, zauważył kogoś tak małego, zaatakował go, ale Monkey z łatwością sobie z nim poradził, nie ujawniając przy tym kim jest. W poczekalni, znajdowało się wiele przedziwnych osób, które na swój własny sposób się wyróżniały. Zasady turnieju są takie, iż na początek odbędą się 4 Battle Royale, po których pozostanie tylko czterech uczestników spośród startujących 550. Jak dowiedział się Luffy, on startować będzie w Bloku C, po czym udał się do zbrojowni, z której mógł wybrać, co tylko chciał. Chłopak przebrał się w zbroję, chwycił za miecz i tarczę, ale przekroczył przy tym limit, przez co pozostawił sobie tylko hełm i pelerynę. Wśród startujących, znajdował się warty 280 milionów Cavendish, którego wspaniały wygląd powodował omdlenia kobiet. Mężczyzna ten nienawidził bardzo Słomianego Kapelusza, a to z powodu wydarzeń na Marineford, które spowodowały, iż przestano się nim interesować. Zainteresowany pewnym pomnikiem Monkey, kompletnie go jednak ignorował. Pewna gladiatorka o imieniu Rebecca, znajdująca się w Bloku D, opowiedziała chłopakowi, iż ten posąg przedstawia Kyrosa, czyli wojownika, który podobno wygrał 3000 walk, ale jego istnienie nie jest potwierdzone. Dziewczyna zdążyła się jeszcze z chłopakiem pożegnać, po czym wszystkich dobiegła wiadomość, iż Battle Royale w Bloku A, zakończył się błyskawicznie, zwycięstwem, należącego do Piratów Czarnobrodego Jesus'a Burgess'a. Wewnątrz Koloseum, Mugiwara, napotkał Bellamy'ego, pirata Doflamingo, którego pobił na Jayi i, który od razu go rozpoznał. Mężczyzna ten zmienił jednak nieco swój światopogląd, po tym jak odwiedził Skypiea, więc nie ma do niego urazy. Warty 195 milionów pirat, brał udział w walce bloku B. W trakcie trwania pojedynku, stojący obok Cavendish'a Monkey, uważnie przyglądał się temu, co dzieje na polu walki. Uwagę publiczności, w sporym stopniu, przykuł Kanibal Bartolomeo, który leżał sobie i nic nie robił, nie obawiając się przy tym śmierci. To właśnie o nim, oraz Najgorszym pokoleniu Luffy rozmawiał z "Białym Rumakiem", kiedy to pojawił się przy nich ze 3 razy wyższy od Mugiwary staruszek, który rozpoznał chłopaka, a na dodatek znał jego dziadka, który kiedyś o mało co go nie zabił, przez co mężczyzna postanowił nienawidzić krew Garpa, aż po jego wnuków. Imię tego staruszka, to Don Chinjao, który kiedyś wart był ponad 500 milionów. Zaatakował on Słomka, ale temu w pewien sposób pomógł Cavendish, który sam chciał Słomianego wykończyć. mały|200px|Luffy i Cavendish walczą z rozwścieczonym Chinjao. W końcu Luffy zdecydował się na kontratak, w wyniku, którego uderzył mocno przeciwnika, powalając go na ziemie. Staruszek się wściekł i chciał zaatakować, walczącą z nim dwójkę, ale po pierwsze było to zabronione, a po drugie, członkowie Załogi go powstrzymali, przypominając, iż on również jest w Bloku C. Tożsamość przebranego Mugiwary, nie została co prawda przez wszystkich odkryta, ale od tej pory, musiał uważać jeszcze bardziej. Mimo drobnych kłopotów, chłopak, mógł kontynuować, oglądanie zmagań osób walczących w drugim z czterech Battle Royalów. Bellamy, którego Słomiany obserwował, a zarazem go dopingował, ledwo zipał, po tym, jak oberwał własnym atakiem, wymierzonym w Bartolomeo. Ostatecznie pojedynek wygrał Kanibal, który dzięki mocy swojego Bari Bari no Mi, jest człowiekiem barierą, co pomogło mu w uratowaniu się przed Królewskim ciosem, wymierzonym przez Elizabello II, który powalił wszystkich pozostałych wojowników. Wynoszony na noszach Bellamy, podziękował Słomkowi, za doping w czasie walki. Dla chłopaka, przyszedł już jednak czas na walkę, gdyż Battle Royal Bloku C, rozpoczynał się. W tym pojedynku, brało udział 139 uczestników, wliczając w to, niezwykle zadowolonego tym faktem Słomianego, który od razu po gongu, dał się poznać, jako Lucy - wojownik o niebywałej sile. W trakcie pojedynku, Mugiwara, dosiadał byka brutala, który pokonywał kolejnych wrogów. mały|lewo|200px|Luffy pokonuje Hajrudina jednym uderzeniem. W końcu, ten duet, natrafił jednak na wojownika z Elbafu Hajrudin'a, który pozbawił zwierzę przytomności. Publiczność, była przekonana, iż to samo stało się z ich ulubieńcem na ten moment, czyli przebranym Luffy'm, ale ten, nie mając żadnych obrażeń, z łatwością sprowadził olbrzyma do parteru. Podczas trwającej wciąż walki, rozbójnik Jean Ango, ukradł Mugiwarze hełm, przez co mógł zostać on rozpoznany. Mężczyzna ten, zrobił właśnie dlatego, iż krążą już plotki, że warty 400 milionów Słomiany Kapelusz, bierze udział w tych zawodach. Na ten moment, pozostało już tylko 40 zawodników, którzy wciąż byli wstanie walczyć. Na przeciwko Monkey'a, w końcu pojawił się Don Chinjao, chcący się zemścić za to, co uczynił mu Garp. Luffy chciał najpierw odzyskać od Jean'a swój hełm, ale ten okazał się być kimś, kto przez dwa ostatnie lata, polował na uciekinierów z Impel Down. Ango próbował atakować Mugiwarę, ale ten dzięki Haki Obserwacji, unikał jego wszystkich ataków. Następnie chłopak odzyskał swój hełm, ale warty ponad 500 milionów legendarny pirat, nie pozwolił mu na ani chwilę wytchnienia. Ta dwójka wyeliminowała z łatwością, dzięki Królewskiemu Haki Monkey'a i sile staruszka, wszystkich pozostałych wojowników, po czym zderzyła się swoimi uderzeniami, przy których obaj używali Haki Uzbrojenia. Publiczność, była wniebowzięta, z powodu niesamowitego pojedynku, którego byli świadkami. Mimo boju, który Luffy i jego dużo starszy rywal toczyli, rozmawiali oni w tym czasie ze sobą. Chinjao, dowiedział się, kim Słomek chce zostać i kto nauczył go używać Haki. W pewnym momencie, mężczyzna, zaczął płakać jak dziecko, a to z powodu tego, iż przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś nazywany był Świdrem. Mugiwara, wciąż jednak nie wiedział, o co przeciwnikowi chodzi, tym bardziej, że ten nie mógł się zdecydować czy płacze czy się wkurza. mały|200px|Luffy pokonuje Chinjao i przywraca jego głowę do pierwotnego stanu. Don, co prawda przejął na chwilę inicjatywę walki, ale nie trwało to długo, gdyż Słomiany, wyprowadził atak Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle. Legendarny pirat, od razu jednak wstał, po czym finałowa dwójka tego Battle Royale, kontynuowała swoją rozmowę. Chinjao, kazał Słomkowi zrezygnować z piractwa, gdyż nie dorównuje mu siłą. Dodał on do tego, iż egzekucja Ace'a z przed dwóch lat, była dobrym ruchem Marynarki. W tej sytuacji, wściekły Luffy, wystrzelił się do góry, za pomocą Gomu Gomu no Rocket, a następnie wykonał przeciwnikowi, swój ostateczny atak, Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun. thumb|200px|left|Luffy rozmawia z Czarnobrodym. Za jego pomocą, pokonał Dona, któremu przemodelował wygląd głowy, na stan przed uderzeniem Garpa. Jednocześnie arena walk, pękła w połowie, a Monkey oficjalnie został zwycięzcą w Bloku C. Inwazja na pałac thumb|200px|Luffy widzi Sabo żywego po dwunastu latach od jego wypadku. Ptasia Klatka thumb|200px|left|Luffy, Zoro, Law i ich nowi sojusznicy biegną po głowę Doflamingo. Konfrontacja z Doflamingo thumb|200px|Luffy uderza Doflamingo Gum-Gumowym Red Hawkiem. thumb|200px|left|Luffy pokonuje klona Doflamingo. thumb|200px|Luffy pokonuje Bellamy'ego jednym uderzeniem. thumb|200px|left|Luffy ratuje Lawa od eksplozji Trebola. thumb|200px|Luffy aktywuje Gear Fourth. thumb|200px|left|Luffy powstrzymuje nieumyślny atak Rebecci. thumb|200px|Luffy pokonuje Doflamingo Gum-Gumowym King Kong Gunem. Po porażce Doflamingo thumb|200px|left|Luffy i jego załoga odpoczywają w domu Kyrosa. thumb|200px|Luffy uderza Fioletowego Tygrysa. thumb|200px|left|Nowo uformowana Wielka Flota Słomkowego Kapelusza świętuje zwycięstwo nad Doflamingo. Konfrontacja na Silver Mine (niekanoniczny) thumb|200px|Bartolomeo ratuje Luffy'ego przed egzekucją. thumb|200px|left|Luffy pokonuje Aveyrona. Heart of Gold (niekanoniczny) thumb|200px|Słomkowi spotykają dziewczynkę o imieniu Olga. thumb|200px|left|Treasure unieruchamia Luffy'ego i łapie Olgę. thumb|200px|Luffy spotyka ludzi przebranych za członków jego załogi. thumb|200px|left|Luffy pokonuje Mad Treasure'a. Przygoda na Zou Spotkanie z norkami thumb|200px|Luffy podziwia Księstwo Mokomo. thumb|200px|left|Luffy walczy z Roddym. thumb|200px|Luffy i reszta Słomkowych zjawiają się w Fortecy Prawego Brzucha. thumb|200px|left|Luffy i Słomkowi spotykają Psioburzę. thumb|200px|Słomkowi udają się do Kotożmii. thumb|200px|left|Luffy odwiedza Pekomsa i wścieka się, gdy norka mówi, że Sanji prawdopodobnie nie wróci. Odkrycie i nowy sojusz thumb|200px|Psioburza i Kotożmija wyjawiają, że Raizou jest bezpieczny. thumb|200px|left|Luffy i Momonosuke słyszą głos Zuneshy. thumb|200px|Luffy i drużyna odzyskania Sanjiego przygotowują się do pożegnania Zou. Podróż do Tortowej Wyspy thumb|200px|left|Carrot przekonuje Luffy'ego, by pozwolił jej zostać na statku. Starcie z nowicjuszami Marynarki (niekanoniczny) thumb|200px|Luffy i Carrot działają incognito, by zjeść w bazie Marynarki. thumb|200px|left|Luffy walczy z Grountem. thumb|200px|Ostatnia runda walki Luffy'ego z Grountem. Inwazja na terytorium Big Mom Wpłynięcie do Totto Land thumb|200px|left|Luffy zatruwa się po zjedzeniu skóry ryby. thumb|200px|Luffy i Chopper zjadają kawiarenkę na wyspie Cacao. thumb|200px|left|Drużyna odzyskania Sanjiego walczy z ogromną skolopendrą. Męki w Lesie Złudzeń thumb|200px|Luffy walczy ze swoim fizycznym odbiciem. thumb|200px|left|Luffy ratuje Pounda przed Crackerem. thumb|200px|Luffy pokonuje Crackera. Odmowa Sanjiego i odwet Big Mom thumb|200px|left|Luffy nie chce walczyć z Sanjim. thumb|200px|Luffy zostaje pokonany przez Countera i Cadenzę. thumb|200px|left|Luffy i Nami zostają uwięzieni przez Big Mom. thumb|200px|Luffy dusi Countera podczas poszukiwań Sanjiego w Tortowym Pałacu. thumb|200px|left|Luffy uderza Sanjiego, by ten przestał kłamać na temat przeszkód stojących na drodze do ponownego dołączenia do załogi. Ślub thumb|200px|Drużyna odzyskania Sanjiego spotyka się z załogą Fire Tank. thumb|200px|left|Zwierzęce kopie Luffy'ego rozsadzają tort ślubny. thumb|200px|Luffy pokazuje Big Mom rozbity portret Carmel. thumb|200px|left|Luffy walczy z Big Mom. Ucieczka thumb|200px|Big Mom atakuje Słomkowych, próbujących uciec. thumb|200px|left|Luffy bez skutku atakuje Prometeusza. thumb|200px|Luffy walczy z Katakurim, by odzyskać Sunny. Ostateczne starcie thumb|200px|left|Luffy i Katakuri walczą w Lustrzanym Świecie. thumb|200px|Luffy przerywa przekąskę Katakuriego. thumb|200px|left|Ostatnia wymiana ciosów między Luffym a Katakurim. thumb|200px|Luffy stoi zwycięsko nad Katakurim. Bieg po wolność thumb|200px|left|Sanji ratuje Luffy'ego z wyspy Cacao. thumb|200px|Luffy rozkazuje Jinbe wrócić, gdy ten walczy z załogą Big Mom. Podróż do Kraju Wano thumb|200px|left|Luffy dowiaduje się, że jego nagroda wzrosła o miliard berry. Przygoda w kraju samurajów thumb|200px|Tama zabiera Luffy'ego do swojego domu po tym, jak ten ratuje ją przed załogą Bestii. thumb|200px|left|Luffy i Zoro stają naprzeciw Hawkinsa. thumb|200px|Luffy uderza Holdema Red Hawkiem. Nawigacja en:Monkey D. Luffy/History/During and After the Timeskip Kategoria:Monkey D. Luffy Kategoria:Historia